


Forbidden Temptation

by imprimatur13



Category: School Rumble
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, F/F, Happy Sex, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imprimatur13/pseuds/imprimatur13
Summary: Harima, Eri, and Mikoto, in a bath. What could go wrong?





	Forbidden Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by rewatching episode 16 of School Rumble 2nd Semester, where Harima is staying over at Mikoto's house, and Mikoto told Eri (who was staying there as well, of course) that he was just an employee of the Suou group (which is apparently a thing? Are they in organised crime?). She disguised him in some work clothes, and a cap... and apparently that was enough. Apparently.
> 
> So long story short, Harima's sitting in the bath, and Eri can only see him from behind, and she somehow believes that he's actually Mikoto. (I guess she lost her contact lenses... which she has... theoretically.)
> 
> And so we begin.

Harima Kenji sat in the bath, pondering his next move. “Rich Girl”, Sawachika Eri, had just finished telling him all about her plans to turn down the engagement her parents had set up, while under the impression that he was Mikoto. He didn’t want her to find out it was him, because of the intense awkwardness that would arise from such a situation. There was only one thing to do.

 

“So, Mikoto, how are things with you and Aso going?” Eri asked.

 

“Who’s that?” Harima answered, in his best falsetto.

 

“What, are you overheated or something? Aso, in the basketball club… the guy who’s been warming your nether regions for months now.”

 

Harima had unfortunately never met Aso, nor did he know anything of his and Mikoto’s relationship. As a result, he decided to improvise in such a way as to deflect the conversation from topics like this, of which he knew nothing.

 

“Well,” he continued in the falsetto. “I’m not really interested in guys, very much.”

 

Suddenly, the stone bench upon which Eri’s posterior curvature was situated, felt hot to the touch. She blushed, and felt a dryness of the throat.

 

“W-what did you say?” she stammered.

 

“You heard me,” Harima said.

 

Eri hadn’t known this about her best friend. She thought they had shared everything with each other, but clearly this was not the case. What sort of friend was she, that she didn’t even know Mikoto was… well… 

 

She got up from the bench.

 

“I’m…. I’m going to take a shower, Mikoto. I’ll be back soon. I’m sorry I didn’t realise this sooner,” she said. “Please, forgive me.”

 

_ What was  _ that _ about? _ Harima thought to himself.  _ Anyway, while she’s gone, maybe I can get Suou to come and take my place. I may be good at this, but I really can’t stand the pressure of having to think on my feet. Besides, I need to finish my manga. _

 

He called out the window.

  
“Suou!!!!”

 

However, instead of a verbal reply, he was answered by a distinct sense of sharp pain in his forehead.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Mikoto yelled at him. “Where do you get off saying things like that about me?”

 

“What are you talking about?” Harima said, oblivious to the implications of his statement. “I had to deflect; I’ve never met this Aso guy, and I certainly don’t know… Hey.”

 

“Hmm?” Mikoto hmmmed, momentarily distracted from her blinding rage.

 

“Well, who is he?”

 

“What does it matter? The point is, I can’t have you spreading rumours about me being a--”

 

“Oh, I get it!” Harima says, triumphant. “The two of you must be--”

 

Mikoto, blushing, punches Harima in the jaw. The impact is sufficient to cause him to lose consciousness, so she drags his naked body out through the window, and covers him with a plastic tarp from the waist down.

 

_ Better than he deserves, really… Oh wait. Sawachika’s expecting to see me in the bath (even though it was Harima)... if I don’t get in there, and correct her mistake, she might assume something even worse. _

 

Mikoto quickly stripped, and jumped through the window into the bath, taking Harima’s place.

 

Her tense muscles finally beginning to relax in the hot water, she let out a sigh of relief, and spread her arms out.

 

_ This is the life… _

 

* * *

 

 

Several minutes passed. A knock at the door.

 

“Mikoto, I’m coming back in.” Eri’s voice declared.

 

Mikoto, her back to the door, was abruptly aroused from her reverie. She quickly began to think about what she should say to dispel the ridiculous idea that she, of all people, was a lesbian.

 

The sound of water displacement.

 

_ Wait. What was that? _

 

“Look, Mikoto,” Eri’s voice said, from right behind her. “I thought about it for a bit, and… I don’t know how to say this, but I think it’s best to be direct. I feel the same way.”

 

_ O...oh. Oh. Umm… what do I do here, exactly? _

 

“And that’s why,” Eri said, caressing Mikoto’s shoulders, “I decided to tell you,” she whispered while licking her ear, “that I feel the same way,” she concluded, her hands moving south to Mikoto’s heaving bosom.

 

“W-wait,” Mikoto began, in protest. “I’m not really--”

 

Eri interrupted by covering Mikoto’s mouth with her own. Her tongue intertwined with Mikoto’s in a sensuous tango. She began to moan, as one who has just had a heavy load pulled off their back, after carrying it for a decade.

 

_ What the hell is she doin--... oh. Wow. I… I didn’t know a tongue could do that. And her skin is so smooth, and soft… Y’know, this might not be too bad. _

 

_ After all… _

 

She inserted her finger into Eri’s moistness.

 

_ I doubt Aso would mind. _


End file.
